Lucy takes little ricky to an amusement park
by Dilly1
Summary: lucy wants little ricky to have some fun to remember in his childhood so she takes him to a nearby rollercoaster park.
1. Asking Ricky

"Lucy takes little Ricky to an amusement park"  
  
Lucy-Now Ricky, I think that when litte Ricky grows up he should remember something good about his childhood.  
  
Ricky-He has LOTS of things to remember that are good about his childhood!  
  
Lucy-like what?  
  
Ricky-like his first day of nursery school  
  
Lucy-oh big deal!  
  
Ricky-and his first concert  
  
Lucy-oh the one that he got nervous at and wouldnt perform?  
  
Ricky-The anwsers no!  
  
Lucy-why cant i?  
  
Ricky-because if you take little ricky to one of those big amusement parks and he goes on a ride he might fall off of it  
  
Lucy-well!   
  
Ricky-its true! i read in the newspaper just two days ago that somebody over in china fell off of a ferris wheel and broke his neck!  
  
Lucy-i didnt plan on taking him to china to ride the rollecoaster  
  
Ricky-yeah but if it can happen there it can happen here  
  
Lucy-here..how about if we BOTH take little ricky to the park and u can decide which looks safe and which doesnt!  
  
Ricky-its getting late dear, we better go to bed, ill think about it and give you my anwser in the morning  



	2. Deciding

Ricky-Whens my breakfast gonna be ready??(yells from the bathroom)  
  
Lucy-In a miunute Dear!(yells back from the kitchen)  
  
Ricky-Ah, so what are we having?  
  
Lucy-Coffee, toast, eggs  
  
Ricky-good i love em  
  
Lucy-so have u decided yet dear?  
  
Ricky-decided what honey?  
  
Lucy-about the amuesment park!  
  
Ricky-oh yes..well..i thought it over very carefully, and considering that i have two days off next week..yes..  
  
Lucy-YIPEE!  
  
Ricky-but on one condition, i come with you and little ricky and i choose what we go on  
  
Lucy-thats okay thats okay, which amusement park?  
  
Ricky-i dont know u decide, one with a good reputation  
  
Lucy-how about the one by my aunt gloria?  
  
Ricky-that sounds fine, we'll go tomorrow 


	3. on the ferris wheel

lucy-so little ricky what do you want to go on first?  
  
little ricky-i wanna go on the ferris wheel  
  
lucy-ricky is that alright w/ you  
  
ricky-absolutly not!  
  
lucy-how come?  
  
ricky-remember what i read about china??  
  
lucy-THAT WAS IN CHINA!  
  
ricky-no hes not going on it  
  
lucy-fine, little ricky are you hungry?  
  
little ricky-YES, im starving!  
  
ricky-okay you go get little ricky something to eat while i go and try to find a bathroom..BUT REMEMBER NO FERRIS WHEEL  
  
lucy-alright dear smirks  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
little ricky-but mommy u promised daddy that we wouldnt go on the ferris wheel  
  
lucy-now baby, do you want to go on it or not?  
  
litte ricky-i wanna go on it!!!  
  
lucy-alright  
  
both walk over to the line for the ferris wheel  
  
now they're on the ferris wheel  
  
little ricky-boy mommy this is fun!  
  
lucy-see..theres nothing wrong w/ it  
  
there was a sudden stop  
  
lucy-oh no  
  
little ricky-what happened??  
  
guy on loudspeaker-the controls have frozen so there will be a slight delay in bringing you down, about 45minutes  
  
lucy-45 minutes???  
  
little ricky-im scared mommy  
  
lucy-oh dont be dear we'll be down in a jiffy  
  
lucy-says under her breathoh boy  
  



	4. Rickys finds out

Little Ricky-that was scary mommy  
  
Lucy-were down now and thats all that matters  
  
Little Ricky-what are you gonna tell papa?  
  
Lucy-were not gonna tell papa  
  
Ricky-LUUUUUUUUUUCY!!!  
  
Lucy-says under her breath oh no  
  
Lucy-did u fidn the bathroom dear?  
  
Ricky-yeah i foudn the bathroom  
  
Lucy-oh thats nice  
  
Ricky-i also saw you go on to the ferris wheel! and i saw you get stuck! and i saw you come out! and i heard what u said!  
  
Lucy-well....  
  
Ricky-now what did i tell you about the ferris wheel?  
  
Lucy-i forget  
  
Ricky-no u dont, you remember  
  
Lucy-u said somthin about china or somthin  
  
Ricky-I SAID NOT TO GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL BECAUSE THEY HAVEA TENDANCY TO BREAK!  
  
Lucy-no..only one has broken..AND THAT WAS IN CHINA!  
  
Ricky-this one broke!  
  
Lucy-no..no..this one just ahh froze!  
  
Ricky-its just the same  
  
Lucy-but were down now and thats all that matters  
  
Ricky-from now on I'M gonna take little ricky on the rides so that we both know what he goes on okay?  
  
Little Ricky-IM STARVIN!  
  
Ricky-okay son, we'll get you somthing to eat, then whatdou wanna go on?  
  
Little Ricky-I WANNA GO ON THE MERRY GO ROUND! 


End file.
